


The Best of the Mediocre

by cazei



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works
Genre: Angst, Blitzstone, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hearth is asexual, High School AU, Like Alderman is gonna be neglectful, M/M, blitz is pan, disappointed in y'all, i mean cmon, magnus chase - Freeform, no smut tho bc I am pure, physical abuse will have warnings and not be described in detail, why do I have to be the one to write the firsts hs au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazei/pseuds/cazei
Summary: “Hi-ya, Hunding!” Magnus says as Hunding looks concerned.“What did you do this time?” He asks, monotonously.Magnus pulls his lips into a fake frown. “Why do you think so little of me? I am being helpful this time.”“Last time you wanted me to give you a set of keys,” Hunding says. Helgi hasn’t looked up from his screen the whole time. “And when I said no, Samirah stole them from me. While you distracted me.”I glance at Magnus who looks sheepish. Who have I gotten involved with?-- -- -- -- -- --The high school au that no one has made yet (whY?? IVE BEEN WAITING). Sorry, I'm calm. Anyways, no one wrote one so you all forced my hand. This is going to be blitzstone-centric, but all relationsips in the tags will NOT be on the backburner.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya. I really hope you enjoy. I hope you can overlook my terrible writing skills and give me a comment on your thoughts!
> 
> I am also writing this as I go, which I usually don't do with the novels I write, so that's why this is so bluntly terrible. I wrote this in a half-an-hour please don't kill me.

Blitzen POV 

Do you every wonder who is going to be at your funeral?  
If you do, I’m telling you, don’t. Funerals are not fun, no matter how weak your connection with the deceased is. Everyone’s horrendously dressed in drab monotones, much like the tone of the whole event. If I got to plan my funeral, it would be a party. Not that I’m dead (I hope, anyways), but because I lived.  
— — — — — — — — — 

A sharp, skinny elbow hits me in the gut. My mouth opens in surprise, but the only noise to come out is a short oomph. I whip around in my seat once I’ve regained by breath. I glare at my cousins who are, as usual, fighting. 

“Will you please act civil!” I say, glaring at both of them. I would strangle them if we weren’t in the same car, too many witnesses. “We have just left a funeral!”

They have the decency to look scandalized. Not that I cared about the funeral or anything. I always knew my father was dead until the moment he disappeared when I was eight, just over eight years ago. It didn’t make a difference that they couldn’t find the body until now. And since my mother didn’t want me, like I care (I do. I do care, though I can’t admit it), I’ve been staying with my aunt and uncle for a while. It’s been—another elbow hits me, interrupting my thoughts. I whip around again and yell at the boys. 

“I cannot wait until I switch schools,” I mumble to myself. Due to the “emotion trauma” my father's death brings, my aunt finally is letting me switch from the private school to the public school across town. Despite their immaturity, the twins are only a few months younger than me, and we share many of the same classes. Not anymore I think with glee. Is it okay for someone to think gleeful thoughts on the day of their father’s funeral? Before I can analyze my question, I am interrupted by yet another elbow to the stomach. 

My uncle calls from the front seat. “Boys, can you please calm down?”

Naturally, they immediately grow silent. Typical.  
— — — — — — — 

A week-and-a-half later, I am awoken to two sharp knocks at my door. I groan and pull my pillow over my head, but my aunt walks in anyways. 

“Blitzen!” She says, shaking my shoulder. She scoffs as I hide further into my bed. “You’re going to be late.”

This wakes me up. I shoot up, the pillow nearly hitting my aunt in the face, and blink at the clock. 6:30, I only have twenty minutes to get ready for school! At this thought, I consider skipping. I would rather be the new tenth grader who started in the middle of the semester and is late to his first day, than the new tenth grader who seemingly can’t dress himself. 

As if she can sense my thoughts, my aunt scowls. “Blitzen, c’mon, you need to go. Don’t tell me you’re having second thoughts about switching schools.”

I swing my legs over the side of my bed. “No, no. ‘M fine, I’ll be ready.”

“Car is leaving in fifteen minutes,” she calls, suddenly cheerful, as she strolls from the room. 

— — — — — — — 

Sixteen minutes later I’m dressed (if you can call a plain white button up and new jeans dressed, that is), and I have eaten breakfast (a piece of toast that one of the twins launched at me as I tried to escape through the backdoor), and my Aunt Claire is pulling her Jeep out of the driveway. 

“So, are you excited?” My aunt says idly as we pull out of the driveway. 

“I am,” I say, surprisingly truthful. 

“You remember what to do, right?” She asks for the seventh time today. 

I sigh, but I run through the list all the same. “I need to get my schedule from the office, go on the tour, and then attend whatever classes are left in the day.”

“And then?” She says, her voice trailing off expectingly. 

“And then,” I pick up, “I meet you in the back parking lot at 2:40, so you can take me home.”

She sighs, seemingly satisfied. “Good. You’ll do great,” she says kindly, before turning to the window and cursing the morning traffic out. I find it hard to believe she teaches art at a preschool sometimes. 

Eventually, however, the traffic flows into the Valhalla’s parking lot, and she pulls into the drop-off lane. From the looks of it, we’ve arrived just before the buses. I open the door when she slows and step out, swinging my bag onto my shoulders as I do so. 

“Call me if you have any issues! Have a great day!” She says, but the car behind her honks. She simply sticks her hand out the window, you can imagine what she’s doing. The car honks again, and she calls, “Gotta run! See you after school!”

I step onto the sidewalk, looking at the school. It’s only a few dozen yards from where the drop-off lane lets off, but it’s still a walk. As I’m staring at it, watching the few students who walk towards the door, having not taken the buses, someone comes up behind me.

“Hey,” a voice calls. I turn around, the teenager blinks at me in the dim morning lighting. “I’m sorry about that,” his voice trails off as if he’s waiting for me to say my name. I do. 

“Uh, I’m Blitzen. I’m new,” I say dumbly. 

“Magnus,” he says. “Sorry about the horn thing, my mom was in a hurry.” He gestures towards the cars that are quickly driving by, barely leaving time for the high schoolers to step out before they continue through the loop. “There’s a certain science to the whole thing, took me a few weeks to master getting out in half-a-second.”

I laugh at the joke. He continues talking while walking towards the door and gesturing for me to follow. “So, did you just move here?” 

“No, actually. I just transferred from Folkvangr. You know, the private school?” 

“Yeah, I know the one. It’s the only other school in town,” Magnus says as we reach the doors. “I’m in tenth, you?”

“Tenth,” I manage to say. 

If I had to sum up a public high school in one sentence? Chaos. Not even organized chaos, because this looks anything but. I can see swarms of people, pouring from every crevice of the common area. It’s loud, I can barely hear Magnus explain to me that this is the ‘clearing’ that connects all the hallways. And there is a lot of hallways. 

Magnus grabs my wrist and drags me towards a door. He pushes it open to reveal a, thankfully, quiet office. The two nameplates on the counter read Helgi and Hunding, no last names. The office is a plain white, with hallways in the back leading into bigger offices. Magnus greats the man behind Hunding. 

“Hi-ya, Hunding!” Magnus says as Hunding looks concerned. 

“What did you do this time?” He asks, monotonously. 

Magnus pulls his lips into a fake frown. “Why do you think so little of me? I am being helpful this time.”

“Last time you wanted me to give you a set of keys,” Hunding says. Helgi hasn’t looked up from his screen the whole time. “And when I said no, Samirah stole them from me. While you distracted me.”

I glance at Magnus who looks sheepish. Who have I gotten involved with? 

“The past is in the past, Hund!”

“It was Tuesday.”

“So?”

“Today is Thursday.”

“Still the past,” Magnus tuts. I clear my throat, and he notices. “Right. Hunding, can you print Blitzen here his schedule?”

Hunding seems to have just noticed me. He nods. “Last name?”

“Freyason,” I say, figuring it would be my legal name and not my aunts. I am proven correct when he makes a noise of approval, and a moment later the printer to his right begins to make noise. After a few mote awkward seconds of standing, he hands me the still-warm paper. Magnus immediately takes it from me. He blinks, looking concerned. 

“The only period we don’t share is third,” he says. “And even then we’re in the same hallway.”

I take my schedule back, I have all the usual classes: math, biology, English, Spanish, world history, art, and then gym. Just as I’m about to ask Magnus where my classes are, his phone goes off. 

He flushes and answers it. 

“Sam?” His eyes widen and his cheeks redden. “Oh, hey, Alex. No, I’m here. I’m in the office, where are you-?” He stops in the middle of the sentence and lowers his phone. “She hung up on me.”

I laugh, though nervous because I can assume that we are going to be met with a lot more people. Sure enough, within seconds people flood the office. I can see Helgi sigh and stand, muttering about a coffee break. 

I stand, adjusting the straps on my bag, as Magnus remembers himself and begins to introduce us. 

“Guys, this is Blitzen. He just transferred from Folk, and he’s in our grade.” 

Many of them smile brightly at me, and Magnus starts to introduce them. 

“Blitzen, this is my gang —No, we’re not an actual gang, don’t look so concerned— Alex,” He pauses for Alex to speak. 

She does. “She/her, today. If it changes I’ll tell you.”

I wave slightly. “Hi, Alex.”

Magnus takes over again. “And this is Alex’s sister, Samiriah. This is Mallory, TJ, Amir, and Gunderson, but we call him Halfborn. It’s a long story.”

They all greet me with smiles and introductions of their own. After a while, we wonder the halls for the few minutes before class starts. I even get involved in some of their jokes. I never had a group of friends like this before at my old school. 

— — — — — — — 

At lunch, I’m not surprised when Magnus leads me to the table where his group sits. 

“Why do you want me to sit with you?” I ask as we near the table. We all had small groups at Folkvangr, and none of them allowed for outsiders. I remember some of my old friends, but I’ve only been here for a few hours and I already feel like I’m fitting in better here than at the private school. It’s so much more open, free. 

“You’re a part of the not-gang gang now, Blitzen,” he says, laughing as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Is that okay with everyone? I don’t want to intrude,” I say. He scoffs and pushes me onto the bench, slamming my tray of food.    
He addresses the group. “Anyone opposed to having Blitzen going out not-gang?” They blink at him. “See? Blitzen, you’re already one of us.”

“Of course he is, Magnus,” Sam says, she smiles warmly at me. “Did you even have to ask?”

Magnus snorts and drops himself between Alex and me. “Figured it was for the best.”

After a few minutes of eating and calm conversation, Mallory asks a question. 

“Has anyone seen Hearth today? I know he doesn’t sit with us sometimes, but I haven’t seen him all day.” 

Magnus nods. “He wasn’t in any of my classes. He’s probably sick or something,” he says, but I think there is something else behind the words. 

“Who’s Hearth?” I ask. 

“Hearthstone, you’ll see him tomorrow probably. He sits with us sometimes, but not a lot. Spends a lot of time in the library, and he doesn’t usually, like, talk to people. He’s nice, though. You’d like him,” Alex says.

“He’s in our science class,” Magnus says. Already Sam, Alex, and Magnus share second-period biology with me. I can’t imagine another one of our not-gang being in one classroom. The poor teacher. “Though with all the trouble we get into, I bet he’s trying to switch out.”

“If they could, even the _teacher_ would switch out of your class,” Halfborn teases. Magnus reaches across me and lightly slugs his arm. 

— — — — — — — 

Despite me befriending one of the “not-gangs” on campus, the day is still long and slow. Magnus only sits next to me in a few classes, so I spend the rest alone unless one of the others happens to sit near me. 

Eventually, the bell rings. Magnus makes sure I know where I’m going, before taking off for the parking lot. I’m not surprised, if his mother was in so much of a hurry this morning, I can only imagine after-school parking-lot traffic. I leave the room after thanking my teacher. 

Aunt Claire grins at me as I hoist my short frame into the car. 

“How was it?” She asks. 

“I lived,” I say, blandly. Her face falls, so I quickly say, “it was amazing. I met, like, a lot of people. I’ve made a ton of new friends. Let’s see, there’s Magnus…” I say, and begin to tell her about my day, classes, and friends on the drive home. 

That night, I do homework until dinner, and after dinner, I just lay on my bed thinking about how much better my life is going to be. I sleep a calm, dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glance at the first meeting of Hearth and Blitz, and a look into what they would soon become. (Friends, right?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a meSS I'm warning you now. Read End Notes, please.

CH. 2  
Blitzten POV 

The same as yesterday morning, I am woken up by something that isn’t my alarm. This time it’s my text alerts. Blinking at the clock, I learn that it’s only 5:30AM. Who’s texting me a few minutes before my alarm is set to go off? I reach over to my nightstand and grab my phone. I hit the home button and exclaim an inhumane noise as my eyes are attacked by the brightness of my screen. After a few seconds of torture, all the while my text alert is still going off periodically, I am able to read the message.  
  _Magnus: Heyy_  
_Magnus: SO,, like I realized that I forgot to tell you this yesterday_  
Magnus: k fine Sam reminded me  
_Magnus: so it’s like about Hearthstone? Ya know the other not-gang member who was absent yesterday_  
_Magnus: so like he might be Deaf_  
_Magnus: and it’s kinda important, I realize, for you to know that_

I finally send back a reply. 

_Me: Yeah, might be a bit helpful._  
_Me: I don’t know sign language or anything crap_  
Magnus: Yeah, like none of us are fluent so don’t worry  
Magnus: like it’s hard and stuff but when you learn from a Deaf person, you pick it up quickly  
_Me: you sure it’ll be fine? Like I know nothing. I don’t want my ignorance to seem ya know offensive?_  
_Magnus: yeah, I get it._  
_Magnus: he’s chill, you’re fine_  
_Me: You sure?_  
_Magnus: 10%_  
_Magnus: I have seemed to forget a zero_  
_Magnus: *100%_  
_Me: I was worried for a second._  
_Magnus: well, I gotta like put pants on and stuff. Meet you by the drop off loop again ?_  
_Me: See you there_

I open Google on my phone.  
_Search: ASL Alphabet_  
I master the first half before I get in the car. Well, master is a strong word. I can sign them, barely, but I have no chance of recognizing if someone else was to have signed them. I play with the collar of my shirt with nerves. I’ve never met a Deaf person before, and now ones going to be in my friend group. Not that I have an issue with that, of course, I just don’t want to make a fool of myself. Though, that is bound to happen anyways, if we’re being honest. 

When we pull into the lot, I can see Magnus’ golden hair shining with the reflection of the headlights. He’s leaning against the flagpole, waiting. I wave my aunt good-bye and quickly walk over to him. 

“Blitzen!” He says when I grow nearer. “I was beginning to think you decided to ditch.”  
 I glance at my phone: 7:25A.M., school is about to start. I curse. “Sorry, Magnus, we were running a bit late today. You didn’t have to wait outside.”

He snorts. “As if you would be able to find first-period on your own. Or any other classes for that matter.

I sigh as we begin to walk inside. “I have to agree, not because I want to, but because it’s true.”  
 — — — — — — — — — 

In the chaos of getting to first hour in time, I forgot all about Hearthstone—or as I like to call him, Mystery-Deaf-Boy—and have barely enough space in my mind to move my legs in step with Magnus as we race to first-period. Then, all hour I was distracted and forgot about Hearthstone again. 

It was only when I was seated next to Magnus, Alex, and Sam, when I remembered that Hearth is in this period. Having no clue who to look for, I simply watch Magnus’ reactions as people walk in the door. Finally, his face lights up and he smiles. 

A tall sophomore had walked in the door. Usually I would have something to say about his choice in plain blue shirt, black jeans, and a black jacket, but it all slips my mind as I watch as he walks towards us. Faster than lightning—which the color of his hair could suggest he is made from— he’s arrived at our table and is dropping his things into the seat across from me. 

The rest of the group greets him as I stay silent, unsure of how to say, _hello, while you were gone I may have joined your group. Hope that’s alright with you._

He offers the rest of them a small smile, which quickly fades, before he looks at Magnus. He places a finger at his chin and moves his index finger in and out. He glances at me after he does so. 

Magnus laughs slightly. He signs something—Hey! I kinda-sorta-not really recognize some of those letters!—, which consists of many one-handed signs, a point to me, and then the back of one hand rubs the others palm. The rest of their conversation is so rapid fire, I can’t even describe the sings being, well, signed. 

Sam notes my confusion. “Yeah, most of us aren’t fluent, or close. You’ll get there.”

This doesn’t help my confusion. “But what,” I start to gesture hopelessly, conveying my confusion as best I can, “are they…You know?”

She laughs. “Saying? Well, at first Hearth just asked who you are, no one usually sits back here with us. Magnus said you were new, and now?” She glances at them. “Something about…Cheesecake. They’re talking about cheesecake. Unbelievable.”

I blink just as Hearth turns to me, catching me off guard. His hand, fingers extended and flat, is places at his forehead, and then is moved outward. 

Sam leans over. “He said hello.”

I turn to her. “Uh, how do I say ‘my name is Blitzen’?”

She shows me. I point to my chest, spell my name slowly and with many mistakes, and then tap my fingers together. His eyes look amused, and the rest of the group applauds my attempts. Just as Hearthstone raises his hands again, the teacher walks in and immediately begins to lecture. 

Rolling my eyes, I pull out my notebook and begin to take notes. 

— — — — — — — — — 

Hearth is in my third hour, the only class that I don’t share with Magnus or any other members of the group. I give him a shy smile and he drops his things next to me. He starts to sign something before, seeing my face, frowning. He rips a piece of paper out of his notebook. 

_Can I copy your notes from yesterday? I would ask Mrs. Reni, but her lips are IMPOSSIBLE to read._  
The note he hands me says. I smile and nod at him, which he returns as I start to go through my folder, looking for yesterday’s English notes. 

We spend the rest of the hour passing notes, sarcastic jokes about other classmates, and trying to hold in our laughter when we see what the other has written. 

With the others, I felt included, welcome. With Hearthstone? I feel like I’ve known him my entire life, and its only been two hours. 

At lunch, Hearth begins to re-teach me the alphabet. He rolls his eyes and corrects my hands when I sign an ‘A’ instead of an ’S’. Everyone else is throwing pointers and tips in, but I’m choosing to ignore them. 

— — — — — — — — 

“How was school today, Blitz?” Aunt Claire asks that night at dinner. 

“Great!” I say, accidentally much too loud. “Sorry, but, uh, remember how I told you one of the members of the not-gang was absent yesterday?” She nods, the twins look annoyed and continue to ignore our conversation. “Well, Hearth was there today. And get this, he’s Deaf. It’s kinda cool, actually. He’s teaching me ASL.”

My aunt smiles at me. “That’s wonderful! You should have all of them over sometime.”

Yeah, as if I want to introduce them to my cousins. Instead of saying this out loud, I just say, “I’ll ask them.”

— — — — — — — — 

The next day after Magnus and I walk into the building, on time today, the rest of the not-gang is waiting for us, Hearthstone included. He and Magnus have a quick conversation before Hearth turns to me. He signs _hi_ , and I return it. He then tries to sign something else, no one else is paying attention and can’t translate, so he begins to spell it, slowly. 

_H-e-r-e E-n-g-l-i-s-h n-o-t-e-s_

I smile as he hands me my notes, and silently thank myself for practicing the alphabet last night. I place my hand at my lips, and extend it out and downwards. _Thank you_. 

— — — — — — — —  
Three Months Later  
— — — — — — — —  
I didn’t know it at the time, but looking back to when we first met, we were bound to become best friends. We just co-existed so brilliantly, flora and fauna would be jealous. 

Still, I don’t know if I could pinpoint the exact moment he became my best friend, but I could try. 

It could have been when I told him about my parents, two weeks after I met him. I don’t even talk about my parents to my aunt and uncle. _Magnus_ doesn’t even know why I live with my Mom’s family, instead of my mom. He doesn’t even know that my father left us, only to be found dead years later. No one else knows that my mom told me she didn’t want me. 

It might’ve been when we both got detention for a few days, and spent the entire time learning sign language. As for why we were in detention?  
_  
I write on the paper, asking Hearth how to sign pig, as it reminds me of the substitute teacher currently lecturing our class on our behavior. He knows my reasoning behind the word, and signs it. I try to mimic his movement. I get it right after several tries._

_The substitute notices. We both try to look away, pretending to not have been singing, but the substitute knows better._

_“If you could both pay attention, maybe your class would get a better report. I have half the mind to write you both up.”_

_Hearthstone signs an apology but, as the teacher doesn’t know sign language, he takes offense._

_“That’s it,” the man checks the attendance chart, “Mr. Alderman, I’m writing you a detention slip. If you’re going to talk, talk. I don’t allow anything else.”_

_Now I take offense, and I begin to mutter things, half-hoping to catch Mr. L’s attention. I do._

_“Something you want to say, Mr. Freyason?”_

_“Yeah, actually. I was just wondering how you became a substitute? I thought that required brains, but I guess I’m wrong.”_

_“Excuse-“ He begins, red in the face. Hearth shoots me a look, but I don’t stop._

_“Oh, I’m sorry. It’s really not your fault that Hearth can say something of more meaning and intelligence without making a sound, then you will be able to in your entire life.”_

__Suffice to say, he didn’t appreciate that.

Or it could’ve been all the talking. We just talk. A lot. We text, when we can’t sign, and sign when we can’t text. I am still no where near fluent, but I can hold a conversation. 

It’s been three months since i’ve met him, and Hearth is the most important person in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. This is a mess. And a short mess. I know, I know, I know.  
> I just really kinda wanted to cut to when they both could sign/communicated better, and to when they were as close as the Blitz and Hearth we knew. Sorry about the jump. 
> 
> Comments? Concerns?


	3. A Night At Magnus' Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitzen and the Not-Gang Gang head to Magnus' to spend the night. It'll be a nice, calm nigh- Oh, who are we kidding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahah it's been like four months. I swear it felt like yesterday when I wrote this. I'm an ass. I'm so sorry. I'll be getting more regular, I swear. 
> 
> Anyways, Forgive Me And Enjoy!
> 
> This is 1k, but I'm trying, I swear. No angst, but there's some coming!!

The first thing I’m aware of is the quiet of my room. The second is that there’s sunlight drifting through the windows. 

 

The third and final thing is that it’s Tuesday, and I should _definitely_ be in school right now. 

 

I shoot out of bed, throwing myself onto the ground. It’s too soon, though, and the blood rushes to my legs and I stumble. 

 

_Why didn’t my aunt wake me?_

I glance at the clock. 10:34 A.M.. I should be in third hour right now. English. 

 

I pull my phone from the charger and skim through my messages. 

 

_Aunt Claire: Hey, I need to run to work early today! You have to catch the bus again, sorry! We’re having pizza for dinner! See you after school._

_Magnus: Hey, where are you?_

_Magnus: Uhh dude have you died_

_Magnus: b r o_

_Sam: hey, blitz, it’s sam. you there?_

_Sam: we’re going to Magnus’ after school, remember?_

_Alex: Maggy wants me to text you. Consider it done._

_Hearth: You okay?_

I don’t bother responding to any of them, I need to get to school. I throw on jeans and a random shirt, tidying my hair as I do so. I scribble out a note, excuse my lateness, and faking my aunt’s handwriting so it’s official. It’s fine, she taught me how to do her signature. She’s an odd one. 

 

I shove all my books into my bag and sprint into the kitchen. We have a bowl of fruit, so I grab an apple and run outside. 

 

Since I live only a few minutes by car from the school, it only takes me twenty minutes to walk. It’s tedious, but I can’t be late(r). 

 

I sign myself into the office and head to English. We’ve only got a few minutes left, but I can’t miss anymore. 

 

I pause in front of the door, a deep breath, and then I knock. 

 

The door is opened slowly. Mrs. Sif stares back at me. 

 

“Ah, Blitzen. Take a seat. We’re just doing discussion groups for chapters 10-12.”

 

She accepts my late pass, and I rush to my seat. Hearth looks up and grins at me. 

 

‘ _You’re here!’_ He signs. 

 

‘ _I slept in. Sorry.’_

_‘We thought you weren’t going to be able to make it to Magnus’.’_

_‘Not a chance.’_

_‘What part of the chapter are we on now?’_

_‘The end…'_

_—_

The day goes by slowly, but eventually, seventh hour is ending, and we’re all meeting by our spot in the commons. 

 

“Ready?” Magnus asks us all. 

 

We all answer, yes, we are ready, in various tones from monotone to overexcited. Oh, and a silent, ‘ _Yes’_ , from Hearthstone. 

 

Magnus leads us outside where his mother is waiting. I note that the car has seven seats, and there’s nine of us, ten including Ms. Chase. 

 

“How is _this_ going to work?” Sam asks. 

 

Ms. Chase laughs. “Pile in! It’s a short drive!”

 

Hearth and I end up in the back, not even in a seat. Halfborn was banished to the passenger seat, simply on account of his massive size. Amir and Sam sit in the captain's chairs behind the first row, and TJ, Mallory, Alex, and Mangus sit in the last row. 

 

Mallory is hollering. “Halfborn, change the station, you imbecile, or I will come up there!”

 

Ms. Chase grins and nods to Halfborn, who simply turns the radio up. 

 

“Halfborn!” Mallory yells. “Who even listens to country.

 

I roll my eyes and look at Hearth. He’s put his hand on the side of the car, and I think he can feel the vibrations. I catch his eye and sign. 

 

_‘Country music.’_

_‘I’m so happy I’m Deaf.’_

I roll my eyes and knock his knee with mine, both of our legs tangled together. 

 

_‘Have you ever been to Magnus’ before?’_

_‘Yes, a few times.’_

_‘Nice. What do you think we’ll do?’_

_‘Hopefully not get arrested.’_

_‘Nice.’_

_‘…Again.’_

My eyes widen, but Hearth simply laughs and looks away. How could Hearth have done something to get arrested? He’s the _definition_ of Smol and Pure. 

 

I hear a shout, and I whip my head forward. Mallory has switched seats with Amir, and she now has the AUX cord.   I give it two minutes before I hear a Broadway musical playing. 

 

I end up being correct when “Sante Fe” from Newsies begins to blast through the speaker system. 

 

I roll my eyes but being to sing anyways. 

 

“…Just wants to close his eyes and go!” I yell suddenly, in time with the music. 

 

Hearth, unable to hear me, simply gives me a soft, confused smile. In return, I start signing the words as I sing them. 

 

He rolls his eyes.

 

_‘I can’t hear you. Did you forget?’_  He signs with a playful grin plastered on his face. 

 

I shift my sitting position. Instead of having our legs tangled and our backs to the side of the car, I move so I am against the back. Hearth gives me a confused look, but he moves as well. 

 

I sign, ‘ _Give me your hand.’_

He does. 

 

He does, and he doesn’t flinch back when I place it on my throat. 

 

I begin to sing again. 

 

“…Tomorrow won’t remind me of today…”

 

His hand stays on my voice box. 

 

—

 

After “Santa Fe” it was “No Good Deed” and then it was “Blackout”, and then we were at Magnus’. 

 

Magnus, or someone in the car, had apparently leaned forward and pushed the tailgate button as soon as we parked, because the door flys back behind Hearth and I, and we tumble to the pavement. 

 

I sit up. Hearth is in a similar position, rubbing his blonde hair. 

 

_‘You okay?’_ I ask. 

_‘Yeah, you?’_

_‘Good.’_

The Not-Gang Gang is piling out of the car, following Ms. Chase like a mother duck.

 

“Are you two coming?” Alex calls, laughing. 

 

_Well. I know who opened the trunk now._

I haul myself to my feet, dragging Hearth with me. We both swing our backpacks onto our shoulders, glaring at Alex the entire time. 

 

“Funny, Fierro,” I call. “Very funny.”

 

“I seem to think so!” Is her eloquent response. 

 

Hearth and I share a look, roll our eyes, and join the parade of high schoolers following Magnus’ mom into their house. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love it? hate it? leave a comment and tell me how much you love/hate it. Comments Are My Validation, Please.

**Author's Note:**

> Penny for your thoughts? Ideas on how to continue? I've got a few, but too many ideas never hurt!
> 
> How was it?


End file.
